


So Cold

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy and Harry are stranded in the freezing cold.  Eggsy uses his glasses to record a message for Merlin.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt # 21 - Winter
> 
> Title/lyrics from the song "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin.

_You’re so cold, keep your hand in mine…_

“Hey, Merlin, it’s me. Know you can’t hear this, we lost contact with you hours ago, but figured I’d record it just…just in case. Really hope those new tracking device things you designed are working…did you know there is NO way we can tell? I realize ya don’t wanna have them flashing or sommat when you’re a captive or whatever, but maybe the agent should know if help is coming? Anyway, I pushed it when we was walking and hopefully the signal is strong enough for you to find us.” Eggsy looks around the tiny cabin. “Guess this place ain’t been used in while…no blankets on the bed, no MATTRESS on the bed. No wood to burn; everything outside is wet with snow, and there ain’t much stuff made of wood in here. Table’s plastic…chairs are too.” He looks down at the motionless figure on the floor. “I’d burn my coat if I thought it would last, but I think it’s doing more work where it’s at.” He tucks it around the man. “Got him wrapped in that insulated blanket thing from our pack, had to use my outside shirt as a tourniquet. That guy’s knife was sharp as fuck. I guess the cold might be good for one thing…maybe it will help to stop the bleeding? Dunno, not a medic.”

Eggsy’s breath is a cloud in the air and his feed goes crazy as he jumps up and down. “It’s fucking FREEZING in here. Used to the cold, you don’t know how HOW many times Dean just didn’t bother to pay the heating bill. Me and Mum, we’d cuddle on the sofa under all the blankets we had. And then when Daisy was born, we’d keep her underneath so our body heat kept her warm.” There’s a pause. “Body heat.” He looks down again. “I’m real sorry about this, Merlin, you know I ain’t taking advantage or nothing, but if it will help…” The feed goes blurry again and then Harry’s handsome face is up close and in focus. “Can’t remember the last time I got to snuggle with a fit bloke like this. Almost wish he’d wake up and take some liberties with me.” Eggsy snickers. He pulls his coat up over their heads and the feed goes dark. “Maybe this will help keep the heat in, like from our breath or sommat.”

There’s a long pause and then the feed starts to shake. “Really sorry, Merlin. So fucking cold, I can’t…can’t feel my toes. But I got a leg over him…not in the Biblical sense, swear down…and my arm. Hopefully it works.” Eggsy sighs. “Ain’t gonna lie, Merlin, I’m a little scared. He passed out as soon as we got in here, and nothing is waking him up. Feeling a little tired m’self.” Eggsy yawns. “Know I’m supposed to stay awake, though. Because what if he needs me? Ain’t gonna let him down. Let him down once, real bad. Ain’t gonna do it again.” Eggsy cuddles closer. “Merlin, I need ya to give some messages, okay? I’ll try to speak clearly so you can get it all…maybe even record it and give it to them personally?” He takes a deep breath but his teeth are audibly chattering. “Mum…I love you so much. You been through everything, but you still loved me and wanted the best for me. I’m so glad I was able to get you outta that hellhole and into your own little house. You worked so hard, and now you got a nice job, and friends, and a great bloke like Sean. Please know that I never hated you, never felt you let me down. You’re the strongest woman I know and I love you. Daisy…” Eggsy sniffs and wipes at his face. “Fuck, tears are gonna freeze there, I bet. Daisy, you’re my best flower. You’re such a good little girl, so smart. Know you’re gonna be a scientist, or an astronaut, or maybe even PM someday. Just listen to Mum, yeah, and know that your big brother loves you more than anything in the whole wide world.”

He yanks the coat from their heads and the feed focuses on Harry’s face. “Harry,” Eggsy whispers, gently touching Harry’s pale cheek. “Thanks for everything, yeah? Thanks for getting me out of Holborn, for giving me Kingsman. For seeing something in me no one else ever saw. Thank you for not holding my angry words against me, and for being my very best mate. I love you. I’m so sorry…sorry I couldn’t save you. I really tried, dunno what else to do and I’m so fucking scared, and PLEASE wake up and tell me what to do.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s chest and sobs. When he finally lifts his head he looks down at Harry once more. “Merlin,” he whispers. “Want you to see him, he’s still breathing, want you to see it, yeah? Gonna take some liberties, hope you don’t mind.” Eggsy touches Merlin’s face again. “Harry, Hamish loves you so fucking much, ain’t never seen a man love the way he loves you. He complains about you, bitches and moans about you, yet he does everything he can to make your life easier. His face lights up when you come in a room, even if you don’t see it. You two were fucking MADE for each other, and I’m real sorry I can’t keep you two together for another twenty years.” Eggsy leans in and gently presses his lips to Harry’s. “That’s from Hamish, all right, Harry? True love’s kiss.” He lays his head on Harry’s chest. “Supposed to work, innit?” He asks sleepily.

Merlin pushes ‘stop’ on his clipboard and stares at the screen in stunned silence. The man on the bed stirs and Merlin almost drops the clipboard. “Harry?”

“Hamish,” Harry slurs. He reaches for the wires in his hand.

“No, Harry, leave it. Ye are in Medical…they’re working to hydrate ye and get your body temperature up.” Merlin reaches under the blanket and squeezes his hand.

“Eggsy…Eggsy was with me! Eggsy…”

“Shh, Harry.” Merlin leans forward and kisses his forehead. “Eggsy’s fine. He’s in another room. He wasn’t as stupid as ye were…he didn’t get stabbed. But he does have a bit of hypothermia, and they’re working to get him settled as well. He’s fine.” He tousles the dark hair a bit.

“I love you, Hamish,” Harry whispers. “I don’t say it enough. My last thoughts were of you before I passed out…knowing how angry you’d be that I not only got stabbed, but that I didn’t make it home.”

“You’re right. I was absolutely furious, Harry.” Merlin gives him a smile. “Rest. I need to check on Eggsy, but I’ll be back. I love ye, Harry Hart.”

“I love you.” Harry tilts his head up and Merlin gives him a gentle kiss.

Merlin strides down the hall, sending nurses scurrying out of his way. He doesn’t stop until he reaches a door at the end of the hall. He peeks in the window and sees a nurse taking Eggsy’s blood pressure. Merlin enters the room without knocking. “I’m telling you I’m fine. Don’t need to be here,” Eggsy insists. “All warm and toasty now, you should be working on someone who needs it. Like Harry. Harry needs you, not me.”

“The doctor has ordered you to stay overnight, young man, and that’s what you will do.” The nurse undoes the blood pressure cuff and pushes him back on the bed. “I know you agents feel you’re indestructible, but the doctor knows best.”

Eggsy looks around her and sees Merlin. “Merlin? Harry! Is he okay?” Merlin says nothing. He simply walks around to the other side of the bed, takes Eggsy by the shoulders, and gives him a hard kiss on the mouth. The heart monitor goes crazy. “Bwah?” Eggsy sputters when Merlin releases him. “Um…your boyfriend know you’re running around kissing your agents?”

“Thank ye.” Merlin sits down on the bed and hugs him. “Thank ye for looking after him, for trying to keep him safe.”

“But I didn’t. He got stabbed, and then…”

“I saw the video from your glasses, lad.” Merlin gives the nurse an annoyed look and she leaves with a bit of a snort. “I heard what ye said. Ye told him goodbye for me.”

“That was a bit presumptuous, yeah? I got no clue what you’d say to him…what your last words would be.”

“It was perfect, and we are very lucky to have ye as a friend.” Merlin hugs him again. “I’m so glad you’re safely home. I’m proud of ye, Eggsy.”

“I’m glad we’re home, too,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He collapses onto Merlin a bit and Merlin simply holds him close, keeping Eggsy warm in his embrace.


End file.
